The Legend of Gaowan
by Ultra Blader
Summary: Follow the adventures of Cam as he goes through the Gaowan region, tries to lead a normal life, even though he has, or will have, just about all the legends breathing down his neck. Features new Pokemon, Moves, Items, and most of all, a new region!
1. Goodbye Ruby

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This counts for all chapters.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Ruby.

Cam woke up one day, and knew that today he would leave Ruby City, in the middle of the desert, to go to Pearl Town, on the coast. It would a bit boring, living in a small town, after all the fun times he had in Ruby. But his father was going to set up a shop there, this mother wanted to set up a garden, as there house here was not very large, and Cam wanted a Pokemon. The fact that Pokemon took up space was a major problem in Ruby, because if you have one, it'll get lonely, so you get another. But then you need another one, so you can start battling on a larger scale. Then you start getting more and more, breeding them throughout the generations.

So he packed his bags and set out for the Pokepet shop.

When he reached the Pokepet shop, he could already hear the squeaks of Sandshrew, as well as the barks of Growlithe and Poochyena, as they tried to scare a litter of young Flarkit. The Flarkit were in turn looking at a Pidgey, who pecked at a small bell.

Entering the shop, Cam looked an Eevee, who decided to annoy a Spoink. The Spoink then jumped on top of Cam, before bouncing back to Eevee.

"So kiddo, see anything you like?"

Cam turned around, saw a middle-aged man holding a Kiddius. The Kiddius gave a loud bleat, and looked intently at Cam.

"I think I'll take an Aquan, but the Flarkit looks nice too. Then again, the Caisei is a great contender as well." (These are the starters in Gaowan. Aquan is a water type that looks like a young swan. Flarkit is a fire type that looks like a small, burning cat, and Caisei is a grass type that looks like a small leafy dog.)

"So you like all of them, do you? Maybe you would like this wild little critter. Quick on a flat, firm surface, no current elemental attacks, so he's easier to handle, and rather strong and sturdy. Not too bad for someone starting out."

Cam had a thought about how much damage a Kiddius, never mind a Billigig would be capable of in a small flat. He chose not to get one. Yet. There was supposed to be herds of Pokemon, including some Kiddius down in the Toia Plains. And it was only a few towns past Pearl.

"I was really looking for something a little smaller, and not so powerful. Something nice and small. That's it."

"Let me see…" The man picked up a Lizai. "Here you are! Slightly below type's average speed. Has rather good electrical attacks as it grows. She's a bit timid, but also rather sturdy. Quite friendly."

Cam then thought otherwise, as his mother loathed reptiles. He had tried to get an Aron last year, and watched as his mother shuddered at the thought of a Lairon.

"No. I'd never get away with it. I asked for an Aron last year but my parents couldn't stand the thought of a Lairon living in my room. My mother's scared stiff of lizards."

"There goes asking if you would like a Treecko. Anyway, would you like a Poochyena? Nice and fast, main attacks Bite and Tackle. Slightly smaller than average. Easy to get along with."

The list went on and on. No fish, mice, frogs, bugs, lizards, birds or dogs. No Pokemon of the fire, fighting, dragon, bug, electric or ghost types. Must have no horns, hooves or fangs. No more than four legs. Must not eat large quantities of food. Must not breed quickly. Must be at most your current size throughout its entire evolution line. Must not learn ice, fire, dragon, electric, ghost, dark or poison attacks. Must have either a Quiet or Mild nature. Must not make much, if any noise. Must not destroy houses or gardens. Must be not be material-based.

After all those requirements, the man was stumped. "I can't find anything to suit both your and your mothers wants! I can't think of anything you could want!"

At that moment, Cam's father came through the door. "Sir," he said, "I want a dog Pokemon, not of a normal type, and easy to get along with."

It was then he saw Cam. "Oops." He said, caught in the act of going past the strict list of "requirements". "Dad, why did you just decide to let me have something worthwhile?" "Worthwhile? No, I think you mean good. I finally decided your mother had gone a tad too far. Here, I'll by you one."

The man, who had been watching all of this, grinned. "Yes! No more limits make both our jobs a lot easier! Take your pick!"

A few minutes later, Cam walked out with a small ball in his hand. Within it was…

TO BE CONTINUED.

New Pokemon: Flarkit

Type: Fire

Resembles: A kitten with flame-like fur

Coloring: Red and orange, with blue eyes

Attacks: Tackle, Ember, Inflame

Evolution: Volcat at level 16

Pokedex: Flarkit prefers the warmth to the cold. Flarkit will only purr if it is warm. This Pokemon can withstand extremely high temperatures easily.

New Attack: Inflame

Type: Fire

What it does: Causes the user to inflame. The attack increases both fire attack power and critical hits for an amount of time. If the user is hit by a fire or grass attack, it heals the user. If the user is hit by a water attack, it deals double damage. If the user is a fire type, it regains some health per turn. The user cannot be frozen or burned while Inflame is in affect.


	2. Welcome to Pearl

Chapter 2: Welcome to Pearl.

Cam listened carefully to the talk downstairs. His father was on his side, his mother was against him.

They had just arrived in Pearl. Cam had brought home a Caisei which his mother decided wasn't allowed. But a few minutes later, his father opened the door to his room.

"Cam," He said, "We have chosen what will happen. Come downstairs."

Cam waited quietly. Would he get to keep Caisei?

"After talking it over, we have decided… That you can keep Caisei."

Cam let out a sigh of relief. He got to keep him!

"BUT!" His mother let out. "You have to make sure he's trained."

"Of course he is, mum! He was from a pet shop! Of course he's trained!"

"Fine. But he sleeps in your room."

Cam's father gave him Caisei's pokeball.

"Be careful with him. I suggest you start training him tomorrow at Titan's Cove."

"Titan's Cove? Isn't that a bit too harsh for him? He is just starting out."

"Fine. We'll go to Rosebell Forest."

"That's a bit better. Fine. But make sure you bring some supplies first."

"The two of us shall go to the store in the morning to pick up some potions and pokeballs as well."

It was then that Caisei burst out of the pokeball.

"Sei! Cai cai sei!"

"Sorry. The three of us."

And with that, Cam went to bed, with Caisei following him happily.

TO BE CONTINUED.

New Pokemon: Caisei

Type: Grass

Resembles: A small dog with a leafy pelt

Coloring: Light green with brown eyes

Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Bite

Evolution: Petalwoof at level 18


	3. Rosebell Forest

Chapter 3: Rosebell Forest.

Cam, along with his Caisei and father walked into the massive, vibrant forest. With pokeballs in hand, and other items for any dangerous occasion, he prepared to start searching for anything he could catch.

Suddenly, he heard leaves rustle. Out of a bush, came a Bellsprout. "Bellsprout." It said, boringly. "A catch is a catch." Cam reminded himself, and ordered Caisei to use Bite.

Caisei missed, and Bellsprout countered with Vine Whip. But Caisei dodged and used Tackle, before jumping off Bellsprout and using his own Vine Whip. The Vine Whip wrapped around Bellsprout's body. With a mighty throw, Bellsprout landed on the ground with a thud. Caisei grinned, happy to have won.

Grabbing a pokeball, Cam hurled it at Bellsprout. "Stop!" Yelled a young girl. "That Bellsprout is mine! Return!" And with that, he recalled the Bellsprout, just before the ball hit, and glared at Cam.

"What was that for? Trying to steal a young girl's Pokemon. That nerve. I challenge you to a match!" "Fine. But you shouldn't let your Bellsprout wander like that. Another moment and you would have lost your Pokemon."

"Enough talk," Said the girl. "My name is Sybil. This will be a one-on-one match with no time limit. Let's go, Crackleweed!" And with that, she hurled a pokeball, which exploded into a small green creature with a brown, straw-hat-like top.

"Fine! Go, Caisei!" The Puppy Pokemon charged forward.

"Crackleweed! Let's make this an easy battle. Inflame!" Sybil said, while her Pokemon caught fire.

"Inflame!?! Oh no!" Cam said, shocked.

"Oh yes! Now, Crackleweed, Ember!"

"Caisei! Dodge and use Bite!"

Caisei ran forward, but the flames were too much for it. It only made contact for a second, but was greatly damaged.

"No! Caisei!"

"Time to finsh this off. Crackleweed, Ember!"

This time, the Ember hit it's target. Caisei howled in pain, and fainted.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" Sybil cheered, while Cam tended to Caisei.

"Caiiii Seiiii." The Puppy got up. And walked away.

"Don't feel too bad," Said Sybil. "I'm just too good for you and your puppy."

"Huh." Said Cam, and he rushed after Caisei.

"Caisei? Caisei?"

Caisei came out, and walked over to Cam.

"I'm sure we can find another opponent. One that's a bit weaker."

At those words, he heard a small squeak. The two of them turned to find a small Feathi.

"Feathi." It squeaked.

"Great! A Feathi! You should be able to defeat this, Caisei."

Caisei charged forward, and caught the Feathi head on with it's Tackle.

"Great!" Said Cam happily.

"Feath! Feath! FEATHI!" Cried the poor, defenceless Feathi.

It raced away, crying in it's nest. A larger creature bent down to look at the Feathi, then flew out of the nest, and attacked!

"Griffadon! Griffadon!" It shrieked.

Cam and Caisei gulped, and turned and ran, the Griffadon flying behind them as it flew!

"So, do you think those two will be alright?" Asked Sybil.

"Of course!" Said Cam's father.

"Cam always manages to stay out of trouble."

"AHHHH!!!!!!!"

And still, our heroes manage to get themselves stuck into trouble. Oh, wait! This is the first time!

"Will you shut up already! We are trying to escape from a gigantic Griffadon from the skies and… Oh! A little Feathi on the ground!"

"FEATHI!!!"

"Okay, a really fast Feathi that does not like being called little. Kinda like my cousin…"

"GRIFFADON!"

"AHH!"

Anyway, the two twits…

"OI!"

Sorry, the two teammates…

"Better…"

Managed to reach the spot were Sybil and Cam's father were sipping tea for some strange reason.

"Er, can you stop that flying menace?" Cam hazarded.

"Sure! But I get to keep it!"

"Keep it, sure. Fine. BUT GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Okay! Go Mantine!"

From a pokeball exploded a Mantine, who used Ice Beam on Griffadon. The beam got it full on, and Sybil promptly caught it.

"Yes! I caught a Griffadon!"

"That's all very nice, now can you get rid of the little feather-dog of horror?"

"No! That's your job, whelp!"

"WHELP! Look who's calling the pot black!"

"Just catch it! It's getting away!"

"Fine!" Said Cam. And with that, he threw a pokeball, and caught a Feathi. Not that the capture was really all that hard…

"Now, can I challenge you to a rematch?" Said Cam with a grin.

"Sure! But I'll have to give you a fair go, whelp!"

"Okay. But if I win, you can't call me whelp anymore."

"Fine! But if I win, you have to give me your best item. And I get to choose!"

"Okay! You go first!"

"Go! Piplup!"

"Okay! Go! Caisei!"

Caisei growled at the young Piplup.

"Begin!"

Caisei started the fight with Vine Whip. Piplup dodged the assult and used Bubblebeam to counter.

"This is turning into a real fight! Pity you won't win!"

"Huh! We'll see about that!"

Caisei attacked with Tackle. Piplup saw this coming and countered with Aqua Helix.

"What!"

"You'll have to do better than that!"

Caisei charged forward, and used Vine Whip. Piplup tried to counter with Aqua Helix again, but Caisei managed to pull through, and make a direct hit to Piplup.

"No! Piplup!"

"Yes!"

"Hey kid. Your not half bad. Tell you what. You should go train at Pearl Beach tomorrow. It'll be good training for the both of you."

"Thanks. Well, see ya!"

"See ya!"

And Cam and Caisei ran off.

Thankyou everyone. Now, the new Pokemon!

Name: Cracklewood

Type: Grass

Resembles: A small creature, not unlike Smoochum, with a straw hat.

Colouring: Light yellow.

Ability: Flash Fire

Attacks: Inflame, Ember, Tackle, Burning Leaf.

Evolution: Kindlein by Fire Stone.

Pokedex: Cracklewood are rare to come by. Small and fast, they can set to fire quickly, yet fire itself cannot injure them. It lives in pine forests, but will only set to fire unintentionally if it is angry during a particularly hot day.

New Move: Aqua Helix

What it does: Send two torrents of water at the opponent. Is also known as the "lesser Hydro Pump".

Sorry! I forgot to put in some details for the new stuff during the first two updates!

1: Flarkit's special ability is Blaze.

2: Caisei's special ability is Overgrow.

3: Caisei's pokedex entry is as follows:

Caisei can go for days without food. It helps plants grow, can be quite quiet if it wants to be, and likes peace and quiet. A recent survey showed that Caisei can get along with almost anything, making it a great teammate. However, Caisei's evolved forms: Petalwoof and Violetwolf can have extremely varied personalities.


	4. Battles on the Beach

Chapter 4: Battles on the Beach

That morning, Cam decided to train at Pearl Beach. _With Caisei and Feathi, _he thought, _I'll make sure I beat at least one opponent._

So he walked down to the beach.

At the beach, a random swimmer came up to him. "Hey," he said, "Do you battle?" "Sure!" "Then let's have a match. 1 on 1?" "You bet!"

"Go, Caisei!" "You too, Marril!"

Caisei used Vine Whip on Marril, wrapping it's vines around it. Then it hurled the mouse away, but Marril just used it's rubber body to bounce back at Caisei. So Caisei hit it head on with Tackle, following out with Bite. Just before Marril fell to the ground, Caisei jumped off Marril. The result was that Marril lay on the ground, fainted, while Caisei and Cam were victorious.

"Huh." Said the swimmer, "You're good for a kid."

"Thanks."

When the swimmer walked off, another opponent came to face Cam.

"Hey," Said a surfer, "You're good. Not many people round here can beat Rich. Here, let me give you a battle."

"Sure! One on One?"

"You bet!"

"Go Caisei!"

"Come on, Orcai!"

From the surfer's pokeball exploded a Small Whale Pokemon.

Caisei ran towards Orcai with Tackle, but Orcai hit it head on with Aqua Jet. It then continued to attack with Tackle, but Caisei dodged and used Vine Whip. The Vine Whip wrapped around Orcai, and threw it onto the ground.

But Orcai wasn't finished. It tried to hit Caisei with another Aqua Jet, but Caisei dodged, and Orcai hit a cliff dead on. With that, it fainted.

"Hmm." Said the surfer. "Lucky break."

"Lucky or not, I still won."

"Hey, Brad?"

"Eh, yes, Nina?"

"Did you just lose? Oh, sorry, dear, that he's not very strong,"

"Hey!"

"… But I'll happily give you a battle!"

"Sure! Go, Caisei!"

"You too, Horsea!"

Caisei wasted no time. It immediately used Vine Whip, wrapped it around Horsea, and threw it away. Horsea fainted.

"Oh, dear, I lost. Can we please make it a two on two match instead?"

"Okay. If that's what you what…"

"Yay! Go, Bayleef!"

"Come on, Caisei!"

Bayleef began with Razor Leaf. Caisei dodged and used Tackle. But Bayleef saw this coming, and countered with Poisonpowder, and then… EARTHQUAKE?!?

"Cccaannn B,bayleee,fff ll,eearn th,that?" Cam stuttered.

"Yeess, ttthhh,eey caann viiia TttMmm." Nina stuttered.

Caisei was hit full throttle by the blow, and was thrown into the air. It slammed into the ground, and fainted.

"What? CAISEI!"

"Oh dear. Looks like I win. Oh, wait! You have another Pokemon!"

"I do, but it isn't very strong."

"Well, send it out, anyway!"

"Fine. Go, Feathi!"

"Bayleef, use Earthquake!"

Feathi jumped and sort of glided, avoiding the Earthquake.

"Ooopppsss." Said Nina, stuttering.

"Hhuuhh." Stuttered Cam. "I bbeett you wweren't exxppecccttinng tthhat!"

Bayleef continued attacking with Razor Leaf. Feathi just used Cloud Helix, misdirecting all the leaves.

"Bayleef! Change of strategy! Use Body Slam!"

Bayleef prepared to slam into Feathi, but Feathi used Quick Attack to dodge Bayleef. Bayleef hit the cliff, but instead of fainting, it managed to stand up and continue to fight.

"That's my girl!" Said Nina.

… Until Feathi came along, and used Wing Attack on it, making it faint.

"Ah."

"Good work, Feathi!"

"Feath! Thi Feathi!" Feathi chirped.

"I guess you win." Said Nina.

"Don't be sad, Nina," Said Brad, comforting her, "You lost, it's not the end of the world."

"You're right!" Nina said, looking up.

"Kid, if you want to try your talents out in a gym, you should sign up for the league! You can go to Opal Town to register, as well as get a free Pokemon!" Brad advised

"Cool! I like the sound of that! See you!" "See ya, kid!"

And, after recalling his two Pokemon, Cam ran back home, hoping that he could sign up for the league.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon: Orcai

Type: Water

Resembles: A small whale, in a long, cylinder-like shape. Four long fins reside on Orcai, all at symmetrical places.

Coloring: Dark Blue

Ability: Water Absorb

Attacks: Tackle, Take Down, Aqua Jet, Surf

Evolution: Orcawaii by Water Stone

Pokedex: Unlike Wailmer, with can move on land via bouncing, Orcai moves using special jets within it's fins. These fins always remain damp if Orcai is healthy, no matter the temperature. This Pokemon likes the ocean, though will remain perfectly happy in any body of water.

New Move: Cloud Helix

What it does: Send two streams of clouds at the target. See: Water Helix


	5. Off to Opal!

Chapter 5: Off to Opal!

Cam discussed the matter of going to Opal at dinner. At the moment, his father agreed, but his mother wasn't so sure.

"He'll be away for so long!" She remarked. "What if he breaks his leg? Besides, it takes days to walk from here to Opal, and something is bound to go wrong!"

"Nothing will go wrong, because I'm going to take him. As long as he comes with me in the car, the worst thing that can befall him is boredom."

So, after a long, long argument, Cam got to go to Opal. _Tomorrow,_ Cam thought,_ I'll get to sign up for the League! This _will _be so much fun!_

_This is _so _boring!_ Cam thought. They had been in the car for half an hour, and Cam was getting annoyed.

A quick stop in Emerald Town, to stock up on fuel gave Cam the time to stretch his legs, and have a quick battle… IF HE COULD FIND AN OPPONENT!

"Hey!" Said a boy. "You want to battle?"

"Sure!" Said Cam. "2 on 2?"

"Also, can we make it a double battle?"

"Sure! Let's go, Caisei and Feathi!"

"Totodile! Phanpy! Let do it!"

Caisei attacked Totodile with Vine Whip, while Feathi used Wing Attack on Phanpy. While Totodile tried to retaliate with Water Gun, and failed miserably, and fainted from Caisei's fast attacking, Feathi was having a slightly harder time with Phanpy. Phanpy was using Water Gun on Feathi, and was hitting it's target sometimes. But it was soon defeated, when it was lifted into the air by Caisei' Vine Whip.

"What? No! Return!"

"Nice try. What's your name?"

"Tom. Yours?"

"Cam. Hey, why's this town not a city? It looks big enough to be a city."

"I don't know. Something about copyright laws and a Wizard of Australia, or maybe it was about a Mage of Oz?"

"Nah, I think it was the Mage of Australia."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, better be of now!"

"See yah!" 

And Cam went on, to Opal! Oh, the fun! Oh, the excitement! Oh, THE BOREDOM!

So he continued to wait.

Then he heard the screech of tyres. They had made it! And in good time, too!

"Hello!" Said one Professor Cedar. "You must be Cam! Delighted! Why don't you come inside, and sign up for the league! Then we can give you your free Pokemon!"

"Sure!" Said Cam. "Where's the forms?"

"Right here! Just sign your name here!"

"Already done!"

"Good! Now, which Pokemon do you want?"

Cam had already made up his mind. "Flarkit!"

"Fine! Flarkit is yours!" Said Prof. Cedar, handing him Flarkit's pokeball.

"Thanks!"

Right then, a girl burst in. "Right! I choose Flarkit!"

"I am sorry, Rita, but Cam here already took Flarkit!"

"WHAT!? Then I, Rita Toshi, will defeat you, and claim Flarkit as my own!" 

"Is she always like this?" Cam asked Prof. Cedar.

"You have no idea."

"I choose Aquan! Go!"

A small Swan Pokemon appeared, ready to battle… Or at least the trainer was.

"Aquan! Let's go!"

A small swan came out. It took one look at it's trainer, and ran right towards Cam, who chose to battle with Caisei.

"Hey!" Said Rita, "You shouldn't have more than one Pokemon! You shouldn't get a new one if you already have one!"

"Actually, Rita, he can. It states that you get a new Pokemon. There's nothing about it having to be your first! And, besides, you already have Clangin." Stated Prof. Cedar.

"Fine." Said Rita. "Aquan! Bubble!" "Caisei! Vine Whip!"

Aquan's Bubble was popped up Caisei, who used Vine Whip, wrapping vines around Aquan, before hurling the small Pokemon into the ground, making it faint.

"Hey! No fair!" Rita exclaimed.

"It is fair, Rita." Said Prof. Cedar. "Caisei used Vine Whip to counter your attack, and then it continued to use the attack to defeat Aquan. Cam did not break any rules."

"In that case…" Rita said. "I'll send out Clangin!"

"Wait! Rita!" Said Prof. Cedar. "You can't use more than one Pokemon in a 1 on 1 match!"

"Don't worry, Professor! I'll continue fighting this annoying girl!"

"ANNOYING GIRL?!? It's on now! Clangin! Rapid Spin!"

"Caisei! Dodge and use Tackle!"

But Clangin was moving too fast for Caisei to get out of the way, and was hit head on. Having already battled twice today, it was slightly tired, and Clangin took advantage to this, using Rapid Spin again and again, until Caisei fainted.

"CAISEI!" 

"Huh. Weak little Pokemon…"

"He beat your Aquan! Go, Flarkit!"

"Huh. Another weak Pokemon… Clangin. Attack with Rapid Spin!"

"Flarkit! Dodge!"

Flarkit didn't dodge, instead, it used Inflame. Clangin was hit by a flurry of Embers, and when it struck with Rapid Spin, it fainted, because of the mass damage it had received.

"What!?! I don't believe it! Clangin, LOST!?! No!"

"Yeah! Go Flarkit! You're the best!"

"Stupid boy… Go, Sandshrew!"

"Flarkit! Tackle!"

"Sandshrew! Dig!"

Sandshrew dug underground, and managed to do a direct attack to Flarkit, knocking it out.

"No! Flarkit!"

"Weakling!"

"Who's calling the pot black? Go, Feathi!"

Sandshrew used Dig, but Feathi wasn't going to go down the same way Flarkit did. It used Fly, and avoided any amount of damage Sandshrew's Dig would deal. Then, when Sandshrew was looking around to see where Feathi had gone, it rushed down, and hit Sandshrew head on.

"No! But Sandshrew still stands!"

And then Sandshrew got the Wing Attack treatment. It fainted.

"No! I resent defeat!"

"You cannot 'resent' defeat, Rita, you lost. And you also cheated, TWICE. The battle goes to Cam!"

"No!"

"Face it, Rita. You lost." Cam said.

"Fine. But I shall continue training until I beat you! And that will be the day I claim your Flarkit as mine!"

"Huh! In your dreams!"

Rita stormed off. Cam and his father prepared to go home.

"Oh, wait!" Said Prof. Cedar. "You best take these pokeballs, and a Pokedex, too!"

"Thanks, sir."

And Cam and his father drove home… Or at least halfway…

"WHAT?!" Cam yelled. "The tyre is flat? Oh great. I'm gonna go to the gym. I might as well try to win a badge."

So Cam goes to a gym in Emerald Town, while his father fixes it. Someone might have tried to sabotage the tyres… Someone, who bares a grudge…

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon: Aquan

Type: Water/Flying

Resembles: A small, young swan

Colouring: White and Light Blue

Ability: Torrent

Attacks: Tackle, Bubble, Peck

Evolution: Vividuan at level 18


	6. The Emerald Gym

Chapter 6: The Emerald Gym

Cam approached the doors of the Gym. With Flarkit and Feathi's pokeballs at the ready, he prepared to win his first badge.

"Hello?" Called Cam, opening the door. "Anybody home?"

A girl walked up to him. "Hello! If you want to battle, you have to beat us first!"

"Sure! You're on!"

Cam summoned Flarkit, while the girl, called Daisy, called upon a Leafdrake.

"Let's go!"

Flarkit used Inflame, while Leafdrake had a different tactic. It whirled about, using it's arms to spread it's Sweet Scent.

"You do realize, that Sweet Scent will just strengthen Flarkit's Inflame?"

"Oops."

Oops indeed! And while Daisy was stalled, Cam saw his chance, and ordered Flarkit to use Ember.

The attack hit Leafdrake straight on, and it fainted.

"No! My own move used against me! Fine. You have earned the chance to challenge our leader, Teresa." Said the girl.

"Great! Take me to her, then!"

The girl lead Cam through a long path through a lot of flowers and trees, until they came to Teresa, the gym leader of Emerald Town.

"Teresa? This boy would like to challenge you to a match."

"Hmm. I accept. Boy? Please, tell me your name, and let us begin."

"My name is Cam! Go, Flarkit!"

"A fire type? How simple. Go, Bayleef! Use Poisonpowder!"

"Counter with Inflame!"

The Poisonpowder hit the Inflame, and strengthened Flarkit. Then it continued on with Ember, hitting Bayleef. Then, while Bayleef was weakened by the blow, Flarkit sent another Ember to ensure victory.

"No! Go, Roselia!"

Roselia started by using Grasswhistle. Soon after Flarkit fell asleep and Inflame stopped working, it used Poisonpowder, then Ingrain and Leech Seed. When Flarkit awoke, it used Inflame to destroy the Leech Seed, and several Embers to defeat Roselia, who couldn't move due to Ingrain.

"Roselia, return! Go, Rosegon!"

The large creature that was Rosegon came out of a pokeball.

"What's that?" Said Cam, checking up his pokedex.

"Rosegon: the Dragon Flower Pokemon. Rosegon's large, flower-covered body allows it to launch several Solarbeams at once in different directions. It is a favourite among trainers, and is said to be an impressive Uber Pokemon, despite the fact it is only in its middle stage."

"What!?! An Uber Pokemon?! In a gym with this low rank?"

"Hey!"

"Still… Flarkit, return! Go, Caisei!"

Rosegon started with Sunny Day. Caisei used Bite on Rosegon's leg, but it dealt little damage. Rosegon tried to hit it with it's leg, and sent Caisei flying. Then, Rosegon, used Solarbeam on Caisei, and blasted it with it's mouth, it's main Solarbeam output, and several "Solar-flowers". Then it used Mega Kick on Caisei, and nearly knocked it out.

"No, Caisei! Trip it up with Vine Whip!"

Caisei did so, and nearly made Rosegon completely immobile. Except for it's Solarbeam, which hit Caisei right on.

"Caisei!"

"A 'low-ranked gym', huh?"

"Go, Feathi!"

Rosegon still wasn't up yet, so the Solarbeams didn't hit home, but Feathi still had a harsh time dodging them. However, when it got on Rosegon's body, the Solarbeams were unable to hit it, so Feathi had a field day using Wing Attack on Rosegon's face. After a fair few attacks, Rosegon fainted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! You WON! BUT YOU CHEATED!" 

"WHAT?! HOW?"

"YOU JUST DID!" 

"Come on, Teresa, you lost. Admit it. Give the guy his badge and T.M."

"Fine… Here you are, kid. You have earned the Petal Badge and the T.M. Solarbeam."

"Thankyou." Said Cam, once he received the items and returned Feathi. "Goodbye!"

And with that, he left the gym, to heal his Pokemon at the Center.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon: Leafdrake

Type: Grass/Dragon

Resembles: A bipedal lizard covered in leaf. Is like the Treecko family, except that Leafdrake is just inches smaller than Grovyle.

Coloring: Dark Green

Ability: Serenity

Attacks: Sweet Scent, Leaf Blade, Bite.

Evolution: Rosegon at level 30

Pokedex: Leafdrake is quiet, and quick. It can be only found in a few places, but it easy to find if the searcher knows where to look. It's fast techniques are known for being extremely powerful in the right circumstances.

New Abilty: Serenity

What it does: If the Pokemon is in an area that has something to do with one of it's types, then it can get stronger as the battle goes on.

Outside battle: If the Pokemon is in an area that has something to do with one of it's types, then:

1, It's happiness goes up faster as it stays in the area.

2, It levels up faster.

Things I forgot to do:

Aquan's Pokedex entry: Aquan likes to swim on lakes. In the winter and the spring, large flocks of them can be seen from the place known as Frost Lake.


	7. Tournament Trouble!

Chapter 7: Tournament Trouble!

Cam and his father had come home. It was nine o'clock, and they had been in town for ages, as there was a large amount of cars that needed repairs in Emerald at the time.

Cam explained to his mother and father, a detailed version of his four battles that day, about the annoying girl who tried to take Flarkit, the strong Rosegon and showed them the Petal Badge he earned.

The next day, Cam went to Pearl's "Tournament Stadium". The Stadium wasn't very big, as stadiums go, but it had ten arenas, all different sizes, so all types could fight.

"Hello." Said a woman at the counter. "This is Pearl Stadium. Would you like to fight in today's weekly tournament?"

"Yes!" Cam exclaimed. "When does the first battle start?"

"In about ten minutes. Please make your way to the waiting room."

Cam wandered towards the room in question.

"Hi, Cam!"

"Sybil? So you came for the tournament?"

"You bet! I was hoping you were here!"

"Great!"

Then a bell rang. "Can Reece and Samantha please make their way to Arena One. Reece and Samantha to Arena One."

Soon after it said: "Can Sybil and Josh please go to Arena Four. Sybil and Josh to Arena Four."

"Well," Said Sybil. "Wish me luck!" And with that, she went.

Announcements were all over the place: "John and Ian to Arena Nine, and George and Tim to Arena Six."

Then Cam heard it: "Cam and Kelly to Arena Seven."

Cam walked to Arena Seven. As he got there, he was pulled up by Sybil.

"I just finshed! I won!"

"Great! I'd better go, though. My battle is about to begin."

"Good luck!"

Sybil walked away, and Cam entered Arena Seven…

Arena Seven was for Ghost and Dark types. Spectators were given Night Vision binoculars to see the battle, but the trainers had to fight with sheer skill.

"Well, best make a start. Go, Flarkit!"

One Inflame later, and the pair could see the opponent's Murkrow. Now, the battle began.

"Ember!"

"Dodge with Fly!" Commanded Kelly.

Murkrow flew up, and dodged Ember with ease, and prepared to attack.

"Fire another Ember!"

This time, Murkrow was hit. And it fell. Right on top of Flarkit. While Inflame was in effect. Ouch…

Murkrow fainted on the spot. But Flarkit didn't escape without damage.

Kelly pulled out another pokeball. "Go, Wingull!"

Flarkit's Inflame finished, and fired an Ember. But Wingull dodged, and hit Flarkit with Water Gun head on. The Kitten Pokemon was wiped out.

"No! Go, Feathi!"

The small Feathi dived at Wingull, but the Wingull was agile, and dodged the charge, countering with Ice Beam. The attack caused Feathi to fall to the ground, fainted.

Cam groaned, and sent out Caisei. Once again, Wingull out-maneuvered Cam's Pokemon, and won with another Ice Beam.

Cam then left the arena, defeated.

He went home, and decided he needed an Electric-type, to deal with any more annoying Ice attack- using water types.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Titan's Cove

Chapter 8: Titan's Cove

After losing at the first round of a tournament, Cam had made up his mind. He would move east, to Storm's Peak, and capture an Electric type. But first, he needed to get his parents to agree.

His father was all for it. He wanted Cam to catch an Electric type. Besides, it could help with the electricity, so the bill would not be as big.

His mother was half-and-half. She liked the idea of saving electricity, but it would mean another mouth to feed. Feathi and Flarkit didn't eat much, but Caisei consumed a lot.

But after hours of debating about Lizai, Electrikes, and other such Pokemon, he was allowed to catch one electric type, and two other Pokemon. It was a fair deal.

The next day, Cam and his father left Pearl once more, and went to Titan's Cove, which was on the way to Storm's Peak.

Titan's Cove was eastwards away from Pearl, but was popular for moderate-leveled trainers. It was also the perfect place to challenge the waves.

The first thing Cam found was a Horsea. The small Pokemon was easy to defeat. But Cam needed something stronger.

He found a Tridel. The small, Sea Snake Pokemon swam across. He was about to battle it to catch it when another trainer stepped in, and captured it himself.

"Oi! Didn't you see me here first?"

"No. I have no need to see inferior trainers like you."

"Then I'll battle you! The winner gets to keep the Tridel!"

"Like I'd lose to a weakling like you."

"Let's go, Caisei!"

"Charmeleon, let's go."

Caisei tried to dodge Charmeleon's fire attacks, but a Fire Blast hit it head on.

"Weak… Charmeleon, return."

"Fine then… Caisei, you did okay."

But there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He walked away, upset.

Cam's father, who had been watching the battle, walked up to the strong trainer.

"I'm annoyed with you. He saw it first, and you barged in."

The trainer did not flinch at all.

"Who do you think you are, Dennis?"

…

Cam trudged off. In the distance, he could hear murmurs.

"Is it safe here?"

"Trust me. The Sapphire Egg is good as safe. Safe as a house."

"You mean safe as houses."

"Ah, who cares? Let's just go and leave it here."

Cam could hear footsteps. He hid behind a large rock, and watched two men walk out of a cave. One of the men sent out a Lapras, and the two men left. As soon as they had gone, Cam stepped inside.

…

"Ahh, Mike. You knew it was me, didn't you?"

Cam's father, Mike, nodded. "I knew it was you from the start."

"But you didn't stop me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I captured a rare Pokemon that could have been your son's?"

Mike nodded again. "Point taken."

…

Cam looked around. In a corner of the cave, a sapphire stone lay. He picked it up, not knowing what it was.

…

"So I just give Cam the Tridel?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I will. I already have a Kingdra, anyway."

"Thanks Dennis!"

"No problem. Now, where IS that boy?"

…

Cam started to run. Those two men had looked like thugs, and the purple 'M' on their shirts didn't look nice, especially in the way that it replaced a pupil of a beady eye on their clothing. Cam had heard his share of rumors about the elusive 'Team Mind", but up till now, they were nothing more than urban legend.

With the Sapphire Egg put in his backpack, he ran until he bumped into his father, Mike, and Dennis.

…

"Hi, kid." Said Dennis.

"Cam, this is my brother, Dennis. Dennis, Cam. Cam, you will be pleased to hear, that Dennis is letting you keep Tridel."

"Wow, thanks!"

"You deserve it."

"Dennis will also be traveling with us for a while, before he has to go back to Jade Town."

"Okay!"

So the three people left Titan's Cove, and continued on with their journey, to Storm's Peak.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon: Tridel

Type: Water

Resembles: A small sea snake

Coloring: Dark Blue on the head and most of the body. Light Blue everywhere else.

Ability: Shed Skin

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Bubble, Leer

Evolution: Tripent at level 30

Pokedex: Tridel is mild and quiet. The most unusual thing about Tridel, is that it can change it's blood temperature by will, making it astounding just because of that.


	9. Sapphire Showdown!

Chapter 9: Sapphire Showdown!

It was approaching late afternoon when the trio arrived at Sapphire City. They needed to relax, to rest, and to find a hotel before it got too late.

So it was of no small surprise that they were extremely relaxed when they found a hotel that had plenty of free space.

Oh, and a tournament going on. More about that later.

After about an hour of resting, it was time for dinner. After a good serving of food, the tournament was about to begin.

On the first round, Dennis fought some weak trainer, and defeated his Diglett with his Croconaw.

Cam, however, was fighting some powerful trainer with Caisei, but he wasn't having any luck.

The trainer had sent out a Specterum, and was noticeably stronger than Caisei, and was almost about to claim victory.

Cam, the young, naïve trainer that he was, decided that the best strategy now would to use Bite on Specterum. As Specterum was a Psychic/Ghost type, a Bite or two would seize victory.

But Specterum and its trainer had him right where they wanted him.

Caisei jumped into the air. Big mistake.

Specterum let loose a Psybeam. But then, the impossible happened.

In mid-air, Caisei somehow cramped. It fell down, and fainted.

The Psybeam was going full throttle, and continued above Caisei, and hit Cam, who had no time to move out of its way.

The attack hit Cam, and he blanked out.

"Cam… Cam…"

"Hm? Anyone there?"

"Cam… Fight Aqua, the leader of the Sapphire Gym…"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Then, go back… to…"

"What? Speak up!"

"…Titan's Cove… Within the cave, you will find…"

"What? What will I find?"

But by then, the voice blanked out. Cam slowly woke up.

"Huh?"

"So that's why I want to stay in Sapphire a bit longer."

"So you want to stay in Sapphire, so you can fight in a gym battle, see the sights, eat ice cream in fifteen different flavors…"

"All at the same time!"

"…And so you can have a bit more time at Titan's Cove?"

"Yep!"

Dennis chuckled. It was obvious that Cam wanted to stay another day longer.

"Sure. We have a bit of extra time. How about you go to your gym battle?"

"Thanks! But are you sure that Caisei will be alright after last night?"

"Yes. The healing center said he made a full recovery."

"Great! Well, I'd best be off!"

The Sapphire Gym was huge. Compared to it, the Emerald Gym was tiny.

Cam gingerly knocked on the Gym door.

"Hello? I'm here for a gym battle!"

A robotic voice came out of nowhere. "Please state your name, rank, and terms for battle."

After a moment, Cam answered: "My name is Cam Rogers, my current rank in the league is Rookie Trainer, and would prefer a 2 on 2 single battle."

"Calculating your request."

A few seconds later, the computer came up with a result.

"Request accepted. Please place ID to confirm."

Cam got out his Pokedex, and placed it in a slot near the door.

"Your identity has been confirmed."

The huge doors of the gym opened, and Cam entered.

"So, you came to challenge me?" said a young woman in a swimsuit. She was standing on a stand, next to a pool, with platforms in it, where the gym battles took place.

"Yes. I did."

"Then see how strong Aqua, the Ocean Queen, can be!"

Both trainers stood on stands, over the pool. It was time for the battle to commence.

"As I was challenged, I shall choose first. Go, Shellder!"

"Come on, Tridel!"

"A Sea Snake Pokemon. How odd. Shellder, Icicle Spear!"

"Tridel, Bite!"

Shellder's Icicle Spear was faster than Tridel was. So, in a nutshell, Shellder's strong attack pierced Tridel's defenses. Even when Tridel managed to use Bite, Shellder just simply used Withdraw to block the damage, and then countered with Aurora Beam.

"No, Tridel! Are you okay?"

"_Hmm. Nice to see that you care about me."_

"Huh?" Cam said, confused.

"Tridel! Tri!" Tridel hissed weakly.

"Recall your Tridel, and send out your next Pokemon!" Commanded Aqua.

"Fine, fine. Tridel, return. Go Caisei! Use Vine Whip!"

"Shellder, Icicle Spear!"

Despite it's defeat the night before, Caisei worked like a dream. He dodged the Icicle Beam assault, grabbed Shellder by the shell with Vine Whip, and tossed it.

"Hah! Good work, Caisei!"

"But Shellder isn't finished yet!"

"Not yet, but it will be! Caisei! Toss Shellder with another Vine Whip before it can move again!"

As Cam said those words, Shellder indeed began to move again. Slowly, it got up, and used Bubblebeam.

Pity it moved a fraction of a second too late.

By the time Shellder had used Bubblebeam, Caisei's Vine Whip hit Shellder, lifted it up into the air, and tossed it. This time, there was no getting up.

"Good work, Caisei!"

"_Thanks. One opponent down, one to go. We can do this!"_

Once more, Cam looked confused. What was going on?

"Shellder, return!" Said Aqua. "Go, Starmie! You can do it!" 

"Caisei! Let's go! Tackle!"

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

Caisei leaped into the air, but Starmie caught it off it's guard, and squirted it away.

"You won't win that easily! Starmie, use Surf!"

A huge wave appeared out of nowhere. The wave struck Caisei, and sent him reeling backwards. Right into the pool.

"No, Caisei!"

"Now, Starmie, use Rapid Spin!"

Starmie propelled right into the pool, and struck Caisei. Then, it continued Rapid Spin. Caisei was in trouble. It was taking damage constantly, and was currently immobilized. Could Caisei get out of this tight spot without surrendering? Could Cam win his second badge? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon: Specterum

Type: Psychic/Ghost

Resembles: A looming phantom, one that shines with the colors of the rainbow.

Coloring: Large amounts of each color of the rainbow cover Specterum.

Ability: Pressure

Attacks: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Future Sight, Shadow Ball.

Evolution: Evolves from Phantite by Mind Stone

Pokedex: Specterum are rare, but swarms of them are not unheard of. Once every one hundred years, there is a huge swarm of ghost Pokemon world-wide, and Specterum are one of the biggest groups of Pokemon found during that time.


	10. Petalwoof Power!

Chapter 10: Petalwoof Power!

Last time, we saw Cam's Caisei and Aqua's Starmie locked in a fierce battle. Starmie had currently trapped Caisei with Rapid Spin, immobilizing Caisei, and frequently damaging it. Now, can Caisei break free from this assault? Or will it go down, just like it's comrade, Tridel did before it?

"Caisei! Try jumping out!" Cam said, desperate to do anything that would save his friend.

"It's too late for that, Cam Rogers. Your chances of winning are less than zero."

"It's not too late! Come on, Caisei!"

"How dense can you get? Starmie, finish it off! Use Rapid Spin to send it up into the air, and then continue on with Ice Beam while it can't protect itself!"

"Caisei! Try to push Starmie… NOW!"

The very moment that Starmie was going to change the angle of it's Rapid Spin, Caisei managed to flip backwards, landing on a mat in the pool. Starmie lost control for a moment, but it was back in control soon enough.

"I don't know how you did that, Cam, but it was a good move. Now, let's continue!" Exclaimed Aqua.

"Go Caisei! Bite!"

"Starmie, wait for it to come in close, and use Hyper Beam!"

Caisei rushed in so fast, by the time it Aqua had made her commands, it was already using Bite. But it was about to get a nasty surprise…

By the time that Starmie had released the Hyper Beam, Caisei was right next to it. So when the move was executed, the beam caused a massive explosion that sent both combatants flying.

Luckily, for both fighters, they landed on different mats. They were lucky enough to be _on_ mats, let alone conscious.

Starmie had to rest, due to the massive amount of power Hyper Beam took.

Caisei, however, was near fainting. But it had a secret plan.

Evolution

"It's WHAT?!" Said Aqua, clearly annoyed by what could turn the battle to Cam's favour.

"It's evolving! Good work, Caisei, or should I say, Petalwoof!" Said Cam happily.

The light faded, and in Caisei's place, a Petalwoof now stood!

"Hmm. Even though your puppy evolved, I wouldn't give you much hope of victory. Go Starmie! Double Team!"

Dozens of Starmie surrounded Petalwoof. But Cam had the perfect countering technique, just for a situation like this.

"Petalwoof, use Sweet Scent!"

Petalwoof released a pink cloud full of a sweet aroma. As soon as it covered the entire battlefield, it disappeared, as well as all the Starmie clones.

"Now, Petalwoof, go for it! Razor Leaf!"

Petalwoof fired his attack, and it struck the tired Starmie head on. But Starmie still had a chance to win…

"Come on, Starmie! Recover!"

Cam groaned when he saw it: The move that was fabled as one of the most annoying around: Recover.

With it's wounds healed, Starmie sent an Ice Beam straight at Petalwoof, who dodged, falling off his mat, and into the water.

"Hah!" Laughed Aqua.

Petalwoof popped up from the pool. It then jumped onto it's mat, shook itself dry, and released several Razor Leaf attacks.

Starmie tried to blast away the leaves with Hyper Beam, but by the time it was prepared at fire, it was too late. The Razor Leaf attacks hit it head-on, and the Hyper Beam just exploded around Starmie, causing steam to appear all over the place. When the steam cleared, Starmie had fainted. After a long battle, Cam had won.

"Yeah! Great work, Petalwoof!" Cam celebrated. 

"Petal, petal! Petalwoof!" Petalwoof barked happily.

Cam recalled Petalwoof, and got down from the stands. So did Aqua.

"I guess, you won." Said Aqua.

"Yes I did. Now, may I have my badge?" Asked Cam.

"Fine. But first," Aqua took out a Pokeball. "Starmie, return!" 

"Here." She said. She gave him the Ocean badge, which he put into his badge case.

"Now that you have Ocean badge, which will let you use Surf. Also, additional rules of the Sapphire Gym applies that you also get this, TM Bubblebomb." Aqua said.

"TM Bubblebomb? I thought they stopped making those ages ago!" Cam exclaimed.

"They did, but they started making them by popular demand. It would be perfect for your Tridel when it evolves."

"Wow! Thanks!" Cam said.

"Well, see ya!"

"Be seeing you."

And with that, they parted ways.

As soon as Cam left the gym, the strange voice began again.

"Cam, good work… Now…"

"Who are you?" 

"Go, to Titan's Cove… Enter Tidal Cave… then, you shall understand…"

The voice disappeared. Cam stood still for a while.

_So,_ he thought, _Tidal Cave. There, I will find out what's going on. There, I will have all the answers._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Name: Petalwoof

Type: Grass

Resembles: A large, muscular, leafy dog about the same size as Mightyena, with numerous petals on it's body.

Coloring: A deep green, except for its petals, which are pink.

Ability: Overgrow

Attacks: Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Bite, Tackle

Evolution: Evolves from Caisei at level 18. Evolves into Violetwolf at level 36

Pokedex: Petalwoof live in forests and jungles. If threatened, they will release Sweet Scent from their petals, making the opponent relaxed, and somewhat sluggish. In that occasion, they will then try to remove the subject as quickly as possible. Petalwoof work well with Mightyena at a pinch.


	11. The Tidal Cave

Chapter 11: The Tidal Cave

Cam rushed to the Pokemon Center. After a quick heal, he rushed to Titan's Cove, wherein Tidal Cave was.

Halfway there, the voice began again.

_Cam… You are almost there! Just keep going! Do not stop, and you will find out what awaits you…_

_Who are you? _Thought Cam. _Come on, just tell me!_

_Not yet. All shall be revealed, in time…_

And Cam's mind became clear once more.

_Who is that guy?_ Cam thought.

Cam approached Tidal Cave.

_Well, here I am. Better make a start._

Slowly, but surely, he entered.

Tidal Cave was old, and run down. Only the best of the best dared train here. However, nobody knew why Tidal Cave was so dangerous, while Titan's Cove was a good, moderate-leveled place to train.

_Now you are here, I shall take control!_

Cam screamed for a split second. But then, the pain went away.

Unfortunately, that was the _start_ of Cam's problems.

Forced by the dominating force, Cam walked sluggishly and slowly towards the end of the chamber. He activated panels that sent water rising and falling, as well as froze water and melted ice. After an hour, Cam reached an empty room.

_The rest,_ said the voice, _is up to you…_

And it left again.

"Am I, on my own?! I can't be! How can I continue on? How do I go back?"

To answer Cam's questions, the entire room shifted, so that the way he entered was closed, but a new path had opened up.

Confused beyond belief, Cam entered the next room…

An altar was before him. Within it, a large, shimmering basin lay.

He took out the Sapphire Egg, almost certain of what he had to do.

He put the stone egg in the basin, and it filled with light.

In front of the basin, a small space appeared.

Absent minded, he took out the Ocean Badge. It clicked correctly into place, shining an bright blue light.

Bathed in light, the Sapphire Egg cracked… AND HATCHED!?!?

A glowing light left the egg. It rose up into the air, glimmering and glowing.

"What, are you?" Said Cam, confused.

_I am many things. I am the Sapphire Sprit, the Lord of the High Seas. I am said to be the Searcher of the Red Orb, yet it is the Blue Orb which I truly seek. But, my true name and form…_

"Yes?"

_Is called…_

"Yes?"

The spirit deepened it's colour to a dark shade of blue. The entire room glowed red symbols.

…_Kyogre._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Kyogre's Calling

Chapter 12: Kyogre's Calling

"Kyogre…" Cam murmured. Kyogre, the titan of the seas. Kyogre, lord of the ocean. Kyogre, determined rival of Groudon…

_Yes, that's who I am. But first, I must explain…_

_A long time ago, the legendary Pokemon ruled Gaowan. We all controlled some portion of the land, but many of us lost our chance to rule over Gaowan._

The spirit paused for a moment. _I was of the few that survived to the end._

"What happened?"

_A human sailed to Gaowan. He traveled to a special place, and trapped us in these stone eggs._

"Why? And isn't their a Kyogre in Hoenn? Why is there one here too?"

_We are one and the same. They are just different bodies._

"So you can be in two places at once?"

_Yes._

"Cool! Now, tell me about the stone eggs."

_The human destroyed himself so we could be his slaves. However, one of the Gaowan legends realized his plans, and sealed us in these stone eggs to protect us. The human settlements came later._

"What happened to the human?"

_He actived a special energy field which would give him power over all Pokemon. However, what remained of each of our forces rebelled against him, and his spirit now orbits a certain part of Gaowan, watching, waiting, preparing to strike…_

_Now, you must win as many gym battles as you can. I saw you win the Ocean Badge. You are indeed worthy of what I am about to do…_

_BUT! First I have one more trial for you. You must… DEFEAT ME!_

The spirit of Kyogre floated down, and the Sapphire Egg's remains contained it. The egg shifted it's shape to become a Pokeball made out of sapphire.

The Sapphire Pokeball opened to reveal… A MUDKIP!?!

With a slight grin, Cam released Petalwoof.

"Feel my fury!" Cried 'Kyogre', as he launched, or tried to, anyway, a Sheer Cold.

However, as Mudkip cannot _learn_ Sheer Cold in the first place, Petalwoof just stared for a moment and let loose a flurry of Razor Leaf attacks.

"Ouch…" said Kyogre, who, as a small, almost newborn Mudkip, wasn't very strong. "I surrender! You have truly shown that you are the one to undertake the quest! But first, you must realise that when you accept, you cannot turn it down. No turning back."

"I understand."

"Oh, and you will get some… abilities. Some will help, some will hinder. Good luck. The moment you pick up the Sapphire Ball, You and everything that belongs to you here, will appear at the entrance to the Tidal Cave. Good luck. I shall see you soon."

With that, Kyogre recalled himself back into the Sapphire Ball. Cam recalled Petalwoof, and picked it up.

A blue flash appeared out of nowhere. The Ocean Badge, forgotten in all this, flew towards Cam at record breaking speeds. It touched him just in the nick of time.

Cam found himself outside. He picked up the Ocean Badge and the Sapphire Pokeball, and put them away.

"That was weird."

And he headed back to the hotel.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, the voice's identity is revealed! And this is looking more like a Mary-Sue story by the minute! Oh, dear…

Anyway, till next time!

Ultra Blader


	13. Can't Fight the Thunder!

Chapter 13: Can't Fight the Thunder!

Cam, his father, and his Uncle Dennis left Sapphire City later that day. Storm's Peak was near Topaz Town, where Cam would get his next badge.

However, there was now more than one reason for Cam to win his badges now. He was now going to have to put in 100 in, just so he could beat the next gym leader, so he could awaken the next legendary from it's sleep in the Topaz Egg.

Talking to Kyogre in his mind, Cam asked about the other legends.

_Groudon had heaps of stuff about him. He had a bit of a love life with Palkia, who enjoyed the attention a lot. I guess that in the end the two were going to mate, but what the kids would look like would be a bit of a mystery._

_Rayquaza was a bit, well, of a hero, and was always the one who broke up our fights. I didn't mind him taking care of the domain of the sky, as long as everyone got their fair share of rain, but Groudon didn't like him so much. He went to the point of calling Ray "Air Head" behind his back. How he managed to date Palkia at that rate is beyond me._

_Palkia was a ruling queen of space, but for the life of us, it took centuries just to find out if she was male or female. Groudon somehow got her to tell him, and the two started going out, although there aren't many places that a couple of ultimate beings of incredible size could go out, let alone sleep without someone knowing where they were. Even though Palkia is bigger in real life, they both are just about the size in the Legendary Plane, which is some sort of world that the Legendaries live in. It's rather big, and nice for privacy, although average Pokemon live there too, because a Legendary there can change it to fit his or her liking._

_Dialga is one great guy. He looks a bit strange, even for a legend, but he was amazing. Although he was a dragon type, it was easy to see that he looked more like a four-legged …thingy… than anything else. He had his own fan club of Pokemon all around both Gaowan and the Legendary Plane. Coolheaded in the most desperate situation, he made sure that as many of the Pokemon, both average and Legendary, survived the carnage. It worked, and Dialga still remains a hero of Gaowan, even though few humans have heralded him here._

_That's all I can remember for now, at any rate. For now, I'm having a rest. But just before I go, I should tell you something: The next time you fall asleep, I'll take you to the Legendary Plane. No, I'm not kidding, I need to make sure you can do this thing for certain. That's it. Goodbye._

And Kyogre's voice stopped.

Cam yawned and stretched. And then he saw it.

Topaz Town, the land of Storm's Peak. This would be just plain awesome.

The very moment he could, Cam rushed to the Topaz Gym. There he would be able to beat the Gym Leader, Sparky, an Electric Type Trainer.

He entered the gym, and asked for a battle. A young boy came running.

"Hi," Cam said. "I'm looking for Sparky, the Topaz Gym Leader? Have you seen him?"

"That's me! Sparky, Gym Leader at your service."

Cam huffed. "Yeah, right kid."

"Oh really? Then I challenge you to a battle! If I win, I get some of your money, and you have to apologize!"

"And if I win, you give me an Energy Badge!"

"Fine! It'll be a 3 on 3 single battle with no time limit! Let's go!"

Cam started with Flarkit, while Sparky sent out a Shinx.

The battle was long and harsh. Flarkit may have done rather well in the Emerald gym, and this gym would be no exception, but after a while, the strain was beginning to get to it. It charged up Inflame after Inflame, fired Ember after Ember, before finally doing a direct hit to the Shinx. The Shinx fainted, and Flarkit was returned for a nice long rest.

However, Tridel was having even more problems than Flarkit. It wasn't cut out for the fast paced battles that Sparky provided. Before long, a fast paced battle with Sparky's Electrike took Tidel down. The score was now one all, with Sparky with an edge.

Next, Cam released Petalwoof, who's Razor Leaf attack hit the Electrike hard once it started actually hitting it. Whenever Electrike used Double Team, Petalwoof used Sweet Scent, which also made Electrike slightly sluggish, allowing Petalwoof to do more easily, head-on attacks.

After that battle, Sparky had only one Pokemon left. Cam had the edge, or so he thought.

Sparky pulled out a lone Pokeball. "It's up to you now, Skyhawk!"

A Skyhawk? How was that dangerous? And how was that an electric type? It was a normal/flying, for goodness sake!

But it seemed that the Skyhawk had other plans, other than to use merely electric attacks.

"Petalwoof! Razor Leaf attack!" "Skyhawk! Dodge and use Focus Energy!"

Petalwoof fired the Razor Leaf, which Skyhawk dodged with ease. Then, it continued on with Focus Energy, and prepared to strike.

"Skyhawk! Prepare to use Thunderbolt!"

"Thunderbolt!? Petalwoof! Get out of there!" 

The Thunderbolt hit head on, paralyzing Petalwoof, allowing Skyhawk with a chance to fire a direct attack.

"Petalwoof!"

"Now, Skyhawk, hit it with your ultimate combo! Prepare to use Peck…"

Skyhawk's beak glowed.

"Wing Attack…"

Skyhawk's wings also began to glow.

"Sky Talon…"

Finally, Skyhawk's talons began to glow as well.

"And combine them all with Giga Impact, and strike at Petalwoof!"

Skyhawk came down as a great big glowing thing that struck Petalwoof head on. As Skyhawk was going so fast, there was no chance of escape.

The attack was so deadly that it caused Petalwoof to faint. It fell to the ground, tired out.

"Great work, Skyhawk! Only one weak little Flarkit to go!"

"Wait." Cam said. "I surrender. I can't win. Here's your money, and I'm sorry I called you too young to be a gym leader."

"That's good to hear. I'll be expecting a rematch soon!"

"Glad to hear it!"

The two trainers grinned at each other, and parted ways.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon! 

Name: Skyhawk

Type: Normal/Flying

Resembles: A small hawk

Coloring: Light Blue and White

Ability: Clear Sky

Attacks: Peck, Focus Energy, Wing Attack, Quick Attack

Evolution: Evolves to Stormhawk at level 28

Pokedex: Skyhawk is extremely active. It moves at an fast speed, mostly when flying. When it approaches evolution, it glides faster and also becomes much stronger.

New Ability!

Clear Sky: If there is no special weather in play (ie: rain, hail, sandstorm, etc.), this Pokemon is stronger than normal.

New Move!

Sky Talon: A fast-paced, technique, which tears at the opponent with claws and/or talons.


	14. The Toia Plains

Legend of Gaowan

Chapter 14: The Toia Plains

Cam walked to the Pokemon Center, to heal his injured Pokemon. With a frown on his face, he picked up his Pokemon's Pokeballs, put them in his bag, and set out to the best place he could train.

The Toia Plains.

If he couldn't beat Sparky, he couldn't last five minutes against some of the Pokemon at Storm's Peak.

He might even get a Kiddius. The Small Goat Pokemon would be a good addition to his team.

After about half an hour of walking, he managed to find a lush, green area, clouds lazily passing by in the clear sky.

This was where he intended to be.

So he slowly wandered towards green plains. After a few minutes, he heard a loud "baa."

He crept into a pair of bushes, waited for his target to approach, and…

BZZT!

Allow me to explain. Instead of jumping on a Kiddius as he intended, Cam had accidentally jumped on top of a large Mareep. It was rather awkward, as well as painful.

Letting got of the disgruntled Mareep, Cam went back into the bushes, this time looking before he leapt.

When a white Kiddius finally came, he practially bubbled with joy.

Quietly, he sent out Petalwoof and Tridel. Tridel slivered out of the bush, and hissed at the young Kiddius.

This scared the Kiddius, causing it to panic.

Then Petalwoof jumped out of the bush, tackling Kiddius, taking it by surprise once more.

After ten seconds of battling, Petalwoof overpowered Kiddius, and Cam threw a Pokeball, catching Kiddius.

Picking it up, he regarded it for a few seconds, thanked Tridel and Petalwoof, and returned them, and set off, ready to challenge, and win against Sparky this time round.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon!

Name: Kiddius

Type: Normal

Resembles: A young goat, also known as a "kid"

Coloring: Depends where Kiddius is found. Some are brown, some black, others white, with or without splashes of black and brown. Toia Plains Kiddius are pure white.

Ability: Cute Charm

Attacks: Tackle, Quick Attack, Headbutt, Frenzy Force

Evolution: Billigig at level 20 if male, Doegoat at level 20 if female

Pokedex: Kiddius travel in groups, though there are sometimes ones who decide to explore areas alone. While it is rather young, Kiddius gets into the habit of jumping about at amazing speeds, simply because of it's energetic nature.

New Attack!

Frenzy Force: A wild technique allowing the user to attack at impressive speeds, doing reckless damage. At the end of the attack, the user may or may not have to rest afterwards before resuming the battle.


	15. A Shocking Good Time!

Legend of Gaowan

Legend of Gaowan

Chapter 15: A Shocking Good Time!

After catching a Kiddius at the Toia Plains, Cam prepared himself for a second battle in the Topaz Gym against Sparky. The question was: Would a new Pokemon be enough to defeat the gym leader?

He hoped so.

He entered the gym, ready to battle. He called out that he wanted to challenge Sparky.

And Sparky jumped to the challenge. They both took out their first Pokemon. The battle had begun.

Sparky started with his Electrike, Cam with Petalwoof. The two sent out commands almost simultaneously.

"Electrike, Spark!" "Petalwoof, use Razor Leaf!"

Electrike charged forward, dodging the Razor Leaves, and rammed into Petalwoof, before running away. Cam had to think of a new strategy. His old one just wouldn't cut it.

And then, it came to him.

"Petalwoof! Use Sweet Scent, and follow up with Bite!"

The Sweet Scent made Electrike to relax for a split second. Big mistake.

After biting Electrike, tossing it into the air, Petalwoof blasted it with Razor Leaf, taking it out.

"Good job, Cam. I see you have improved. Go, Shinx!"

"Return, Petalwoof. Go, Kiddius!"

The Small Goat looked at the Shinx and bleated.

Shinx started to run at Kiddius. Kiddius ducked behind Cam, causing Shinx to stop.

"What's wrong, Kiddius? Don't you want to fight?"

Kiddius shook it's head.

"Fine then. Kiddius, return!"

Now Cam had to make a choice. Petalwoof or a new Pokemon. Easy choice.

"Go, Petalwoof! Bite, and follow up with Razor Leaf!"

Needless to say, the technique worked twice in a row, defeating Shinx.

"Good job so far, Cam, now let's see you fight Skyhawk!

The Pokemon in question was sent out. Now, the real battle began!

Skyhawk lead with Wing Attack, making Petalwoof dodge.

"Come on, Cam, is that all you have?"

"Come on, Petalwoof, we have to fight back."

"Skyhawk, use Wing Attack, Peck, Sky Talon and Giga Impact as one attack again!"

"Petalwoof, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

Petalwoof just edged away from Skyhawk, and blitzed it with a heavy dose of Razor Leaf.

"No! Skyhawk!"

"Keep using Razor Leaf, Petalwoof!"

Unable to escape, Skyhawk dropped to the ground after being pummeled by so many Razor Leaf attacks. But there was still a twist that no-one expected.

Skyhawk started to glow.

And this time, it wasn't because of an attack.

Cam watched in horror as Skyhawk evolved. It's wingspan increased, it's beak became stronger, and it's tail became zig-zagged.

Skyhawk had evolved into Stormhawk.

"Alright Stormhawk! Use your combo attack on Petalwoof!"

Petalwoof didn't have a chance. Stormhawk slammed into it, defeating it.

"No! Petalwoof!"

"Down to your last Pokemon, unless you use Kiddius."

"Not Kiddius, unless it's for a last resort. Go, Flarkit!"

The Kitten Pokemon jumped out, ready to battle.

The two Pokemon faced each other down. Stormhawk on one side, Flarkit on another.

Neither dared move. They both watched each other, wait for the first move to be made.

Until…

"Flarkit! Ember!"

"Stormhawk! Quick Attack!"

Stormhawk glided into battle, ready to attack Flarkit, only to be hit by Ember. Flarkit dodged by inches, and used Inflame, followed by another Ember.

This one also made its mark.

"Storm! Stormhawk!!"

"Stormhawk! Hang on!"

"Flarkit! Ember one more time!"

This time, Stormhawk fell to the ground. There was no getting up.

The battle for the Energy Badge was over.

"Guess you won." Said a disgruntled Sparky.

"Yeah. Guess I did."

"Okay. I'm not used to losing. Here. You won the Energy Badge, and TM Thunderbolt."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But I would suggest that you train up a lot. You're qualified for the next level of Pokemon Gym now, so I suggest you prepare before you fight the Pearl and Ruby gyms."

"Great! And that means..."

Cam whipped out his P.T.I. (Pokemon Trainer Identification) and loaded up his trainer status. Instead of being titled a "Rookie Trainer," the words: Pokemon Trainer showed up on the screen.

"Yes! And now to Thunder's Peak!"

"Well, see ya around, pal!"

And the two parted ways.

This is the Topaz Storm. The Spirit of Thunder's Peak.

It lies in wait for the one who will awaken it. Trapped in a state of… not life, nor death. It simply waits.

Not much longer will it wait. Not much longer will it have to wait.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Pokemon!

Name: Stormhawk

Type: Electric/Flying

Resembles: A large hawk, with it's wings and tail shaped like thunderbolts.

Colouring: Mostly dark black, with lightning bolts of yellow.

Ability: Static/Lightining Rod/Volt Absorb

Attacks: Spark, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Sky Talon

Evolution: Evolve from Skyhawk at level 28

Pokedex: Strong, fast and superior, the Stormhawk is an excellent hunter, who mostly eats small bugs and mice. It's stylish battle techniques allow it to quickly fly out of harm's way almost any time.

That's it for now! See ya!

Ultra Blader


End file.
